the king of death and the rise of the hive
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: au when a titan forsakes the light and joins the hive the balance of events will shift and the galaxy will fall. rated t for violence, profanity and death and war themes. On hold
1. A new king

**Sup guys lighting knight wolf her back for another story this one is another destiny story I haven't done these in months. Theirs two the first will be about the hive and replacing the one I made a while ago and a one about the vex hope you enjoy!**

 **Ps. This will be shortly before Crotas death and it will be 800- 1000 words excuse my English btw I'm** **still learning to write good**.

Earth old Russia sky watch 1 week before Crotas death.

The titan watched the acolytes pass their black and purplish armor identified them as soldiers from the blood of Oryx. A stray shot killed the titans ghost before the acolytes turned and raised their shredder rifles the titan put his hands over his head and smirked before speaking.

"I surrender take me to your ruler I wish to speak to them." The acolytes hissed as each other before nodding and ushering the titan towards a hive tomb ship which hovered and then vanished into the void towards the deepest regions of space.

Hive dreadnought deepest regions of space throne room.

Auryx known by her name of Oryx rose from her throne and slowly floated down. Despite legends of saying the hive god was a male the ruler of the hiver and taken was indeed a female. The god queen was shaken from her thoughts by a lowly knight that knew the hive god could crush it to dust with one of her massive hands before it spoke.

"Mistress we captured a titan from earth claiming to have valuable information. He desires to speak to you but we find something strange about him. We sense no light and him and darkness and death seem to hang off him like a cloak shall we bring him in?" the hive queen smirked and wondered if her prays for a king would be answered before motioning for soldiers to bring the titan in. Auryx looked the titan up and down as a platoon of knights and acolytes marched him in. The hive ruler was surprised to see not a drop of terror in the titan's eyes and she could swear the titan was smiling at her beneath his visor. The hive queen motioned for her soldiers to leave as they bowed and nodded before leaving leaving the two alone. Auryx smiled before raising the platform to her height so the two could speak. The titan went first, bowing but locking eyes with the hive queen.

"Greetings your majesty my name is Mark Rayon and what your soldiers say is true I have no love of the light and wish to join to join the hive." Auryx smiled and then spoke in a soothing voice which she smirked as the titan shivered at.

"Never before have a meet a guardian so unafraid of the hive. You have earned both my respect and much more my name is Auryx god queen of the hiver and ruler of both the hive and taken." She smiled as the titan blushed under his helmet before she spoke once more.

"I will allow you to join on one condition." The titan nodded before Auryx leaned in close and smirked before finishing her sentence.

" You must become my king and second in command. Death and darkness hang off you like a cloak like my soldiers said. And I have been alone for thousands of years I desire a king to rule with me and lead my armies and you will be that king." Auryx laughed as the titan fell before she wrapped her massive arms around the small human and smirked as he could feel her fingers weaving through his armor. Auryx smirked and cupped the titans face with her hands before lowering her head and pulling the titan to her in a loving kiss that started marks transformation. Massive reddish black wings sprouted out of the titans back, his helmet grew horns as the titan's eyes split into four. The titans armor and body changed as his armor became a fusion of organic rock and metal. Claws replaced the titan's hands and massive legs and feet grew to replace the titan's own feet. The titan roared before facing the god queen again and speaking.

"Thank you for that my love I feel stronger than before like you said but mark is no more call me mortem the king of death!" Auryx smiled and purred before hugging the massive hive king.

" Yes my love you will be feared as will the hive once we tear apart the system and clean all of the guardians from this world." The two laughed before siting in their thrones and began to plan the destruction of the guardians and the light.

 **Authors notes.**

 **Before I get complains on how wrote Oryx in the lore Oryx was a female before he got changed and I wrote her love struck because of the power of the titan. Also if someone wants to complain my grammar I don't have a proof reader and I try my hardest to try and fix it myself. Any way hopes you enjoyed another chapter will be up soon until then read, review and enjoy lighting wolf out!**


	2. sorrow

**Another chapter of the king of death and rise of the hive thanks for the views guys any way I want to clear up some things about this story.**

 **These chapters will mostly be close to 1000 words or some like this one will be 500.**

 **Oryx was originally female as the lore says it and the reason she loves mark is because he has potential she's not some fangirl she's the ruler he's the king and second in command.**

 **This story will NOT be graphic the deaths will be brief and there will be no adult content.**

 **Any way enjoys the chapter I'll try and make it longer if I can sorry for the authors note just wanted to clear things up.**

Hive warship spear of darkness approaching the moon

" How long we wait before we get to the moon? The hidden sword and my son's army will be getting ready to invade earth soon!" King Mortem paced the warship as it and its fleet of 10 other warships and hundreds of hive tomb ships escorted them. Auryx had sent her husband all this and crowned him both the leader of the hidden swarm and the taken along with her and her blood of Oryx sect. the hive king growled as the ships finally arrived over the moon.

Wasting no time, the hive god ushered the hidden swarm acolytes, knight and ogres out the ship as tomb ships carried thousands of hive out of the ships hangers the hive king grabbed his sword and auto rifle now a hive weapon and dived out of the ship his wings slowing him as he flew down to the moon. The hive king landed as the tomb ships flew towards the hell mouth in formation. Mortem unfurled his wings and flew towards the hell mouth as doves of hidden swarm soldiers followed their king towards the cave.

Hive mouth 10 minutes before crotas death

Mortem landed in the hell mouth and knew something was wrong. Dead acolytes and knights littered the floor as the hive god entered the cave. Sending a message to the hidden swarm he ran through the cave worried about his son. He passed dead wizards and ogres who had failed to stop the guardians journey into the caves.

Mortem climbed into the tunnels and ran faster dozens of dead thralls littered the floor as he reached the hill with which the crystal remained that stored his son's soul. Mortem watched in horror as a team of three guardians shattered the crystal and killed the death singers around them. The hive god let out a scream of rage at the trio as the hidden swarm surrounded him. Hundreds of thralls, acolytes, ogres, wizards and knights raised their claws, shredders, boomers and cleavers as mortem lifted his massive blade and leveled it at the guardian before roaring.

"DESTROY THE GUARDIANS THEY MURDERED CROTA! KILL THEM AVENGE MY SON!" With that the hidden swarm rushed the guardians as they ran out the door past Mortem who swung and clipped a titan. Mortem ignored the flood of hive as he walked and knelt down and cradled the shards of the crystal and began to sob before rising. His eyes held rage and sorrow. The city will burn for this the king thought.

 **Authors notes**

 **So another chapter and yes crotas is mortems son despite all the things preventing him for being the dad.**

 **I had the death to give the two a reason to attack the city like the game does. Any way hope you enjoyed let me know what you think until next time lighting wolf out!**


End file.
